Princess In Trouble
by True Blue Healer
Summary: What will happen after Mia returns from Genovia? My take on book #4
1. Flight Home Jitters

Title: Princess In Trouble  
  
Author: TrueBlueHealer, aka, Melissa  
  
Summary: Mia has just arrived home after her official introduction in Genovia. Set after book 3.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mia, Michael, Lilly, Tina, or any of the other Characters from 'The Princess Diaries'. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Meg Cabot, so please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Hey people. I've been visiting this site for awhile now and have noticed that there aren't that many TPD fics out, so I decided to try my hand at it. Now, keep in mind, that I don't do a lot of POV fics, and this is also my first TPD fic, so give me a chance to get it started and get in the swing of it. I'm a HUGE fan of the movie and books, and I adore Michael and Mia together, so this will defintely be a M/M fic. Also, I'm not, exactly, how far along Helen is, so in my fic, she's about 6 months. So the sex of the baby is known and all that. So, after all that, read and enjoy! And, PLEASE review. I would love to know if you like, dislike, or whatever :)  
  
~*~  
  
I'm freakin' out.  
  
Seriously.  
  
See, I, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renldo, also known as Mia, am on my way home to New York after being in Genovia for the Holidays.  
  
Normally, this isn't a problem. But this time was different -- very different.  
  
First, it was my first time being in Genovia and knowing that my father, Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldo, also known as Phillipe, or just Dad to me, was Prince to this small country.  
  
Second, it was also the first time there knowing that I was their Princess.  
  
Third, the very day before I was ushered over to Genovia for my first appearance in front of the populace I was soon going to be governing, Michael Moscovitz, the brother of my best friend Lilly Moscovitz and the guy I've been in love with since ever, actually admitted that he had feelings for me! Mia Thermopolis!!  
  
To say I was just a little happy would be a understatement.  
  
The night was perfect; it couldn't have been better. We talked, we danced, and Michael bestosed my first 'french-kiss' apon me. Everything went along smoothly, much better than I even dreamed. The snow fell all around us as Michael kissed me tenderly and bid me goodbye, seeing how we wouldn't see each other for some time since I was being banished away to my castle in Genovia (literally!) and he was being made to visit his Grandparents in Flordia.  
  
When me and Tina Hakim Baba, my other best friend, had written Michael those 'love letters' and put this plan into action, even though I was dating Kenny Showalter at the time, I never imagined it would turn out that way. I mean, I was so surprised and excited, that I did something very stupid. Very stupid.  
  
I didn't give Michael my number! Nor did I get the number to his Grandparents place!  
  
See my problem now?  
  
How do I know that my dear Michael has not gone to Flordia, decided that he would be happier if him and I were just friends, considering our age difference and how he's super-smart and I'm not, and found himself some tanned, blonde, surfer-chick and have been folocking up and down the beach with her??!!!  
  
Worst case-scenerio, that is.  
  
I mean, Michael is 18 years old -- I'm just getting ready to turn 15. And, yes, I know Michael isn't like other guys, but still...he is a male. I've been driving myself crazy. The castle in Genovia is so old that I couldn't even get internet access, so it's not like I could have IM'd or emailed him or Lilly. The only people I've even talked to, besides my father and Grandmere, whom I've been avoiding like the plague ever since my first official 'speech' to the Genovian people -- how was I to know that there would be a wire going across the stage like that?! -- besides those two, plus Lars, the only people I've spoken to, that I knew before I became a Princess, are Helen Thermopolis-Gianini, my Mother, and Frank Gianini, my Step-Father / Algebra Teacher.  
  
I was half tempted to have Mom called The Drs. Moscovitz and ask for the number where Lilly and Michael were at, but chickened out. What is Michael did decide he just wanted to be friends????  
  
I'll die of heart-ache, I swear.  
  
The Flight Attendant just came by and told me we'll be landing soon, so I have to stop writting soon. Lars must have seen the panic in my eyes cause he just assured me that everything would be ok. I broke down a few days ago and told him my fears conserning Michael, which made Lars laugh hysterically. I was, of course, offended at first, but then Lars explained why he was laughing -- after he got done wipping the tears from his eyes.  
  
And, just so ya know, it's very weird to see a nearly-300 pound of muscle, huge Nordic guy laugh so hard that he cried.  
  
Apparently, as Lars told me, Michael cared for me too much to just forget about me after a few weeks. In fact, Lars even added that he knew, from the first day he met Michael, that he had feelings for me.  
  
How did he know and I didn't?! Someone please explain that to me! Though...Lilliy did seem to know too...so did Tina...  
  
I must just be oblivious or something.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you guys like it?? I know this part is a little short, but I'll have more out soon, I promise. I'm trying to split it up so that each chapter is an exceprt of her diary. 


	2. It's Been Decided

Title: Princess In Trouble Author: TrueBlueHealer, aka, Melissa Summary: Mia has just arrived home after her official introduction in Genovia. Set after book 3. Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own Mia, Michael, Lilly, Tina, or any of the other Characters from 'The Princess Diaries'. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Meg Cabot, so please don't sue. Author's Note: Hey people. I've been visiting this site for awhile now and have noticed that there aren't that many TPD fics out, so I decided to try my hand at it. Now, keep in mind, that I don't do a lot of POV fics, and this is also my first TPD fic, so give me a chance to get it started and get in the swing of it. I'm a HUGE fan of the movie and books, and I adore Michael and Mia together, so this will defintely be a M/M fic. Also, I'm not, exactly, how far along Helen is, so in my fic, she's about 6 months. So the sex of the baby is known and all that. So, after all that, read and enjoy! And, PLEASE review. I would love to know if you like, dislike, or whatever :)  
  
~*~  
  
I'm finally home!  
  
To say Mom and Mr. G were suprised to see me would be an understatement, considering that I came home 2 days earlier than I was supposed to. I think that kinda had something to do with Grandmere wanting to kill me...  
  
Anyway, now that I'm home, I feel so much better.  
  
Seeing how my return was sudden and early, Dad seemed to have forgotten to call Mom and tell her, and I, being busy packing and worrying endlessly over Michael, did the same. I thought it was kinda weird when me and Lars got off the plane, and no one was there to greet us. Borrowing Lars cell, I called home, but no one answered. We waited a few minutes, and my worry started to increase. It was very logical that they were stuck in traffic somewhere, but with Mom being pregnant, that could not be good.  
  
What if she got over-heated? What if she had to use the bathroom??  
  
Finally, Lars, jokinly, made a comment, one that made ice form in my veins. We had been sitting on those cold, uncomfortable little chairs when he spoke up. "What if your father didn't call?"  
  
I had his cell phone and Dad's number punched in in under 5 seconds.  
  
Dad apologized profoundly and offered to call Mom and Mr. G so they could come get us, but seeing how Me and Lars were already there and all, I convinced Dad to just let us grab a cab and get to the loft on our own. It's not like I don't know how to hail a cab or something. And I doubt anyone's going to mess with me, considering that I have a beefy blonde guy behind me who has a stump right under his arm that looks suprisingly like a gun, cause it is.  
  
When we finally made it home, I was greeted to an empty house. After dragging my bags to my room and starting to unpack, I heard the front door open and my Mother shrieking. Shocked, I ran out of my room, asking what was wrong.  
  
There in the doorway, stood my Mother and Step-Father, arms loaded with bags. But, after seeing me and realizing that the big guy in her living room was not a robber but just Lars, Mom dropped everything in her hands and raced over to me as fast as she could with her swollen stomach.  
  
She must have said my name 10 times while she hugged me tightly, nearly cutting off my circulation. By the time she pulled back, her eyes, along with mine, were filled with tears. I didn't even realize I was crying until she reached up and wipped my tears away. It didn't hit me till then, how much I had missed her. A few moments later, Mr. G ambled over, surprising me with a hug.  
  
Which shouldn't have suprised me -- he is my Step-Father now.  
  
After the tearful hugs, me and Mom went back to my room, unpacking my things together -- me doing all the heavy lifting though. We talked about everything; from my 'big' speech to my new baby brother. Mom and Mr. G found out while I was gone that she was having a boy. She had been waiting to tell me when I came home, so that it would be a suprise. We made plans to paint 'his' room blue next weekend.  
  
I've never seen Mom so happy. She seemed to literally be glowing. She keeps saying over and over how suprised and happy she is to see me, and how shocked she is at the change in me, and not just the appearance ones.  
  
Yes, I, Mia Thermopolis, now have breasts.  
  
I have no idea how or why it happened, but I now wear a B cup! A B!!  
  
Plus, my hair now has some slight red high-lights. Grandmere talked me into it right before my speech, saying my hair would 'shine' under the lights. I wasn't so sure about the change, but Dad loved it, as did Sebastiano Grimaldo, my cousin. Mom raved about it too, also the length of my hair. I finally let it grow some, and now it's nealy down to my shoulders. And I have bangs!  
  
But, as Mom commented on, there's something else different about me. She says I seem older, more wiser. I think she was kinda sad when she pointed out that, cause I saw tears start to fill in the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wipped them away. But, for all I know, it just coulda been her hormones kicking in. Mom is pregnant, after all.  
  
After we finished un-packing and talking, Mom decided that we should all go out for lunch. We went to the new Vegatarian restaurant in town, who had delicious veggie burgers, and on the way home, we drove past Lilly and Michael's building. I could see Lilly's bedroom window and noticed the new curtains hanging up. Supposedly, they arrived home from their Grandparents last night.  
  
Ever since then, I've been sitting here, in my room with Fat Louie on my lap, who has not left my sight since I've returned, and contemplating if I should call. I mean, I really want to, but who would I ask for? Lilly or Michael? What if Michael hasn't told his parents about us yet, if there even is an 'us'? And, worse yet, what if Michael actually answers?! What would I do??  
  
Mom just walked in and asked me what was wrong. We had a nice conversation. Here's how it went:  
MOM: Mia, do you-- (seeing I seemed upset) What's wrong baby? ME: (trying to lie) Oh, nothing. MOM: (coming over to sit down beside me) Don't you dare try to lie. Are you upset over what happened in Genovia? ME: (desperetly trying to put that all behind me) No...it's not that. MOM: Then what.  
See, that's the thing about my Mom. When she sees I'm upset, she won't stop until she finds out what it is, and I'm happy once more.  
ME: (letting it all out) What if Michael has decided he just wants to be friends? I want to call, but I don't think I can! If me and Michael break up, what's gonna happen with me and Lilly?? MOM: (looking very calm and smiling softly) Mia, honey, why don't you just go over there. ME: (shocked) What? Just show up?! MOM: Yes. Now. Change and then head over there. ME: But...what if-- MOM: Mia, you won't feel better till you do. Besides, if Michael cares about you as much as he said he did, then he'll be happy to see you, won't he? ME: I guess...  
So, I guess that's decided. I'm going over to Lillys.  
  
But what will I wear?!  
  
~*~  
  
So...do you like?????? If so, PLEASE let me know!!!!! I know I'm begging, but this is my first TPD fic, so I really wanna know what you guys think! 


	3. Smile and Say 'Cheese'

Title: Princess In Trouble  
  
Author: TrueBlueHealer, aka, Melissa  
  
Summary: Mia has just arrived home after her official introduction in Genovia. Set after book 3.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mia, Michael, Lilly, Tina, or any of the other Characters from 'The Princess Diaries'. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Meg Cabot, so please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Hey people. I've been visiting this site for awhile now and have noticed that there aren't that many TPD fics out, so I decided to try my hand at it. Now, keep in mind, that I don't do a lot of POV fics, and this is also my first TPD fic, so give me a chance to get it started and get in the swing of it. I'm a HUGE fan of the movie and books, and I adore Michael and Mia together, so this will defintely be a M/M fic. Also, I'm not, exactly, how far along Helen is, so in my fic, she's about 6 months. So the sex of the baby is known and all that.  
  
So, after all that, read and enjoy! And, PLEASE review. I would love to know if you like, dislike, or whatever :)  
  
Also, this part is a little longer than the rest, so enjoy! Sorry it took so long!!!!  
  
~*~  
I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Literally.  
  
Why did I have to listen to my Mom? Why?!  
  
It's not like I haven't been through enough these past few months. I mean, I found out that I was the heir to a country, my Mother started dating my Algebra teacher, whom she ended up marrying, but only after she got pregnant by him, I had to take 'Princess Lessons' from Grandmere, a woman who coulda drove Mother Teresa to cuss and punch someone, and happened to fall in love with my best friends older brother -- wasn't all that enough?  
  
Apparently NOT!!  
  
Everything started out fine. I mean, me and Lars got in the limo and we rode over to Lilly and Michael's place, even though my gut was churning. I pushed it aside and continued to tell myself what Mom had said: If Michael really cared about me as much as he said he did at the dance, then he's gonna be happy to see me.  
  
By the time we got there and were ridding up in the elevator, I had pretty much convinced myself of that. Everything would be great, cause Michael loved me.  
  
And, I looked great. I had finally decided to wear one of the outfits Sebastiano had made for me. It took some time and lots of convincing, but I finally talked him into making a line of clothing for me to wear once I returned back home. There are some great shirts and jeans and a few dresser things, but mostly casual, relaxed-fit outfits. I decided to go with my blue heart-ripped shirt and a pair of dark flare jeans. The shirt was pefect cause it was blue, which matched my eyes, and there was a rip from my shoulder down past my heart and toward my breast so it showed them off some, but not enough to make me look trashy.  
  
Atleast, that's what my Mother said.  
  
I was feeling pretty confident when I reached up and rang the doorbell to their apartment.  
  
Lilly, who answered the door, nearly shrieked her head off when she saw me. I, too, got very emotional and yelled back while we hugged and jumped around in her foyer. It was just like old times. Lilly pulled back and looked me over, quickly commented on my new 'look'.  
  
"There must be something in the water over in Genovia!" she quipped, flipping my hair with her hand.  
  
I think there was too. My hair grew really fast over there.  
  
"Wow...Mia, you actually have breasts now!"  
  
Gee, thanks for pointing that out Lil. I could hear Lars snickering behind me and quickly folded my arms over my chest and silently prayed that Michael was holed up in his room, out of ear-shot. Which got me to wondering where Michael was. As me and Lilly walked from the foyer and into the living room, after telling Lars to come back and get me a few hours later, I casually looked around, searching for some clues to her brother's where-abouts.  
  
That is, untill Lilly said, "Michael's not home, by the way, but he should be back soon."  
  
I guess I wasn't as casual as I thought I was.  
  
Turns out that me and Lil had the whole place to ourselves. Her parents were at the office, so we decided to make the most of it. We microwaved up a huge bowl of butter-dripping popcorn and put in the best movie of all time, 'Dirty Dancing', and watched it on the big screen tv in her parents room. Even though this is my favorite movie, I didn't really watch it much, since me and Lilliy had a lot of catching up to do. She filled me in on her trip to Flordia, and I tried to be as vague as I could about my trip to Genovia.  
  
It was quite embaressing, and I prefer not to think about it.  
  
It wasn't until when the movie was getting ready to go off, and I was laying on my back with my head hanging off the bed, that I heard the bedroom door open. Popping a kernal into my mouth, I was about to sit up when I was suddenly attacked by a slobering tongue, which turned out to Pavlov, Michael's dog. I could hear Lilly saying something, but I couldn't make it out, or realize who she was talking to until I reopened my eyes, and in my upside down vision, saw Michael standing in the doorway, staring at me.  
  
I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I sat up kinda slowly and got to my feet, like I was under a spell or something. Michael, I noticed, seemed that way too. He completely didn't notice as Pavlov ran back and forth, wagging his tail at us. Lilly, after rolling her eyes, and muttering under her breath, called for Pavlov to follow her and left the room, leaving me and Michael alone.  
  
I'm not sure who moved first, but suddenly Michael was right in front of me and his arms were around my waist, pulling me close for a hug. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I could smell his fresh scent from his shampoo and soap. We stayed like that for a while, atleast until Michael finally pulled back and looked at me, right into my eyes, and said, "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
I'm positive my grin was from cheek to cheek. Michael was happy to see me! He had missed me! Yes!! I, then, said I had missed him and Michael grinned, like he too had been worried. Why would he have been worried?  
  
"When did you get back?" Michael asked, taking my hand and sitting down on his parents bed, pulling me down beside him. I explained how I came back early and how, instead of calling, I decided to just come over -- I left out the part about me almost not coming, though.  
  
Suddenly, we could hear some commotion out in the living room and realized that the Drs. Moscosvitz had returned home. Grabbing up the popcorn and shutting off the tv, I let Michael usher me out of the bedroom and hurry me into the living room, trying to look casual as we flopped down onto the couch. Lilly, who was sitting in the chair, snickered and stuck her tongue out at us. I'm sure my face was blood-red, but Michael just smiled and reached across me, grabbing some popcorn and shoveling it into his mouth.  
  
God help me, but I thought that was even cute.  
  
Lilly and Michael's parents came into the living room then, welcoming me back, though slightly confused as they looked between me, Michael, then Lilly. Which, made since, considering that Lil was on the chair and I was siting very close to their son on the couch. Feeling my face get even more red, I coughed slightly and shifted on the couch, pulling away from Michael some.  
  
Then, Michael did something that shocked me, and well, everyone in the room.  
  
He put his arm around my waist and pulled me back, saying to his parents, "By the way, me and Mia are together now."  
  
I thought Lilly had choked on her tongue, her face was that red.  
  
Though, that did answer my question -- Michael DOES want to be with me!! Michael Moscovitz loves me! He wants to date me!  
  
Then why hasn't he kissed me yet??!!!!  
  
Anyway, this would be where the night started to go wrong.  
  
I guess I took for granted how easily my parents took the news of me and Michael, not that the Drs. Moscovitz disapproved of me and their son, but they seemed awfully confused and shocked. Apparently, they were like me and had no clue that Michael harbored any emotional feelings for me, except for a brotherly-love. I could tell they were gearing up for a good lecture / analyzing and was blessed beyond belief when the doorbell rang and it was Lars coming to take me home.  
  
Michael and me both got off the couch, making it obvious that he intended to walk me out to my car. He held my had tightly as we rode the elevator down in silence. I think Lars realized something was up cause as soon as we reached the limo, he climbed in, giving us some privacy.  
  
Here's, basically, how Michael and mine's conversation went.  
MICHAEL: Sorry for that (taking a step closer and pushing my hair back) You know it's not you, right? They're just shocked cause I've never...ya know... ME: (trying to lighten the mood) Showed an interest in anything that didn't have a modem attached to it? MICHAEL: Haha, very funny (smiling, but then getting serious again) You do know that I...have an interest in you, right?  
Awwww....how cute! See, this is why I love him.  
ME: (feeling my face turning red and looking down shyly) really? MICHAEL: (gently reaching down and making me look up at him) Yeah...  
Then he KISSED me! Michael Moscovitz kissed me! It was sweet and innocent yet hungry and passionate at the same time. It was, by far, the best kiss in all the history of kisses. In the back of my mind, I faintly wondered if Lars was watching us, considering that it is his job to keep an eye on me, but as Michael's tongue moved past my lips, the thought was quickly shoved out of my mind.  
  
All their was in the world was Michael and his lips on mine.  
  
And it was suddenly ruined by the flashing of a camera.  
  
Me and Michael jumped apart quickly and I looked over, just in time to see some gawky looking guy grinning at us.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Lars demanded, towering behind us suddenly. I guess he had been paying attention -- I just hope he hadn't seen too much of me and Michael's kiss.  
  
The guy backed up suddenly, his eyes getting wider as he got a good look at Lars. Michael pulled me closer and looked at Lars, as if asking what to do. Lars motioned with his hand toward the Limo and Michael nodded, gently ushering me toward it. I was so shocked and flabbergasted that I didn't react, just let Michael help me into the vehicle.  
  
My Dad was going to flip when he saw that kiss in the paper or on the news! Mom would probably be upset much more than she needed to be. And Grandmere will have a cow.  
  
And when did Michael and Lars get so insync???????  
  
Michael had followed me into the Limo and he hunched down in front of me, looking up into my eyes.  
  
"Mia...are you ok?"  
  
I looked at him and just shook my head, starting to mutter about Dad and Mom and Grandmere and tabliods and a bunch of other stuff that I don't really remember. The only thing I really remember is that Michael leaned up and gently kissed my lips, stopping my rambling and promising me that everything would be ok.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Lars climbed in, muttering words to himself that sounded a lot like cursing. When he saw me and Michael looking at him, he sighed and just said, "We should get you home."  
  
Which is where I am now. After Michael heard that he nodded and kissed me once more, very sweet and gently, by the way, then climbed out of the limo, looking at the window until we drove away. I'm not sure what happened after he got back upstairs, but he said he'd email me later. I'm sure Lilly will call with some information too.  
  
When Lars dropped me back off at the loft, I was still in shock and vageuly remember saying something to Mom and Mr. G as I walked toward my room. Fat Louie has once again taken his spot on my stomach and is purring deeply, having missed me since I was in Genovia.  
  
My life will so be over when those pictures end up getting published.  
THINGS TO DO:  
  
1. Try and think positively.  
  
2. Warn Lars of possible firing (incase Dad finds pictures and deems him not-worthy of being a good bodyguard)  
  
3. Try to think up Baby's name for little brother - remind Mr. G that the name 'Leslie' is more female than male  
  
4. BUY TOILET PAPER!!  
  
~*~  
  
So...like, no like? TELL ME! PLEASE!!!!!! :) LoL 


	4. A Picture Says A 1,000 Words

Title: Princess In Trouble  
  
Author: TrueBlueHealer, aka, Melissa  
  
Summary: Mia has just arrived home after her official introduction in Genovia. Set after book 3.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mia, Michael, Lilly, Tina, or any of the other Characters from 'The Princess Diaries'. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Meg Cabot, so please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Hey people. I've been visiting this site for awhile now and have noticed that there aren't that many TPD fics out, so I decided to try my hand at it. Now, keep in mind, that I don't do a lot of POV fics, and this is also my first TPD fic, so give me a chance to get it started and get in the swing of it. I'm a HUGE fan of the movie and books, and I adore Michael and Mia together, so this will defintely be a M/M fic. Also, I'm not, exactly, how far along Helen is, so in my fic, she's about 6 months. So the sex of the baby is known and all that.  
  
So, after all that, read and enjoy! And, PLEASE review. I would love to know if you like, dislike, or whatever :)  
  
Also, I know this part is kinda short, but bare with me - Not every diary exceprt will be 10 trillion pages long! LoL - Plus, I'm trying to keep true to the books, and sometimes the 'chapters' in it are very short :)  
  
~*~  
  
Well, here's to another day.  
  
The sun was shining brightly when I woke up this morning since the shade was up. There was a huge cat shadow on the wall, illustrating Fat Louie's body as he sat on the sill, steadily looking out for anything he might be able to chase. Looking over at my clock, I saw it was after 11 and realized that Mom must have came in and opened my shade.  
  
Groaning, I rolled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, going through my normal morning rituals: bath, teeth, clothes, hair. By the time the steam had settled and I could see my reflection in the mirror, I was feeling pretty good.  
  
I walked into the kitchen with a bounce in my step -- I was finally home and it felt great.  
  
Greeting Mom, who was sitting at the table reading some magazine, I poured some juice, intending to have somewhat of a breakfast even though it was lunch time.  
  
"You slept late," she pointed out, shutting the magzine and laying it down on the table.  
  
"Sleepy," I answered, going to take a drink of my juice.  
  
Mom seemed to ponder my response before sliding the magazine over toward me and saying, "did it have anything to do with this?"  
  
My juice ended up all over the table.  
  
I swear, for the first 45 minutes or so of this morning, I had actually forgoten about the tabloid freak and his pic of me and Michael. This was such an invasion of privacy. It was unfair and under-handed, them catching us off gaurd like that. That picture was...was...  
  
Hell, it was GREAT!  
  
I mean, yes, I'm upset that they had the nerve to actually take a picture of me and Boyfriend (boyfriend!!!!!!) kissing, but I'm even more impressed by how good the picture looks!  
  
The whole front page is filled with mine and Michael's image, cuddled together in what appears to be a searing, passionate, romantic kiss -- which it was, by the way. The headline under the picture reads, "America's Princess grows up", then in smaller letters they added, "Who is this handsome mystery Man and what is his connection to our Amelia?"  
  
Well, they got one thing right: Michael is very handsome.  
  
But, back to me being mad. Michael's going to be very upset by this. I mean, it's one thing to follow me around, but it's another thing to follow Michael -- not that they did, but they took more pics of him, mainly climbing out of my limo and going back into his building.  
  
Oddly, there are no pics of Lars in here.  
  
Mom doesn't seem very upset, but I have noticed that she keeps taking in slow, deep breaths. I tried to plea my case, stating that he snuck up on me, and that I didn't do anything wrong -- Michael is my boyfriend (yay!) and it is normal for me to kiss him. Mom seems to understand that, she even said she did, but she still seems very irratated by something, prompting me to ask.  
  
Sadly, Mom informed me and here's what has her, and now myself, very concerned:  
  
'Seeing as how young Amelia, who is just barely nearing her 15th birthday, and this obviously older gentleman were even given the oppertunity to be engaged in this kind of public display, everyone here has one question on their mind -- where was her bodyguard?'  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
They're making it sound like Lars was no-where to be seen! He was right in the limo, keeping a close eye on me, atleast, I'm hoping, not close enough to get a first-hand look at me and Michael...not that it matters now, seeing how EVERYONE has. This is so unfair. Lars was there, everyone knows that, especially the photographer, who I'm sure got a good talking to, if not threat of bodily harm, when Lars confronted him.  
  
Though I still don't know what was said.  
  
Oh god...Mom just pointed out something that made ice form in my veins.  
  
Lars could get FIRED over this.  
  
No, this can't be happening! Lars is the best body-guard ever! He's cool, and I've finally got used to having him near-by all the time. It'll take forever to break someone else in! This can't be happening...  
  
My life sucks.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Trying To Be Positive

Title: Princess In Trouble  
  
Author: TrueBlueHealer, aka, Melissa  
  
Summary: Mia has just arrived home after her official introduction in Genovia. Set after book 3.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mia, Michael, Lilly, Tina, or any of the other Characters from 'The Princess Diaries'. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Meg Cabot, so please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Hey people. I've been visiting this site for awhile now and have noticed that there aren't that many TPD fics out, so I decided to try my hand at it. Now, keep in mind, that I don't do a lot of POV fics, and this is also my first TPD fic, so give me a chance to get it started and get in the swing of it. I'm a HUGE fan of the movie and books, and I adore Michael and Mia together, so this will defintely be a M/M fic. Also, I'm not, exactly, how far along Helen is, so in my fic, she's about 6 months. So the sex of the baby is known and all that.  
  
So, after all that, read and enjoy! And, PLEASE review. I would love to know if you like, dislike, or whatever :)  
  
This part was going to be really, REALLY short, so I combined two parts to make it slightly longer...but it's still kinda short...  
  
~*~  
  
So, since everything that happened yesterday and this morning, I've been trying to look on the good side of things. Like, for instance, Dad and Grandmere are still over in Genovia, and the Magazine that published mine and Michael's pic isn't around over there, so that's a plus. Atleast, it is until some OTHER magazine picks it up and happens to be published over in Genovia...  
  
But I'm trying to look at the good side of things today.  
  
Also, yes, it's true that I did not talk to Michael online last night, but he did send me a cute little email saying to think happy, which I'm trying to do, even though the email said NOTHING about what the Drs. Moscovitz said to him, nor did Lilly call me.  
  
In fact, it's nearly 4pm and I've yet to hear from either of them. I'm afraid to call, seeing how things didn't go too smoothly last night when Michael 'outted' us. I know Lilly's parents like me, and they're just concerned because of mine and Michael's age difference and his lack of, well, social skills, but their concern really upsets me. I've been nothing but a good friend to Lilly and, besides for my Royal Status, I've never ended up on the news for some heinus crime.  
  
Just for a press-confrence or two.  
  
Mom just handed me the phone -- it's Tina. I guess she's learned that I'm home. She wants to come over and take me out for a special trip. When I questioned this trip, she got all giggly and said, and I quote, "it's a surprise! I want you to see it!" Against my good judgement, I agreed. Tina seemed really excited and I couldn't let her down, even though I really didn't feel like going out, just vegging here and hoping to get ahold of Michael or Lilly.  
  
She said she'd be over in 20 minutes to help me get dressed.  
  
I have a feeling that this 'surprise' isn't going to be a pleasant one...  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so, Tina arrived and devoured my closet, searchingly going through all the new clothes I brought home from Genovia. All she would tell was that my outfit had to be 'funky' and 'classy'. Again, I questioned her intentions and Tina would still not tell me what was going on. After nearly an hour, and she had gone through all of Sebastiano's 'creations' for me, she finally decided on my sparkly red spaghetti straped tank, which she claims brings out the highlights in my hair, and my 'dirty' deniem jeans, plus brown chunky-heels.  
  
I swear, if we go anywhere that requires me to walk alot, I'm going to break my neck.  
  
Tina, after also making sure my hair was perfect, finally claimed we could leave and dragged me out of the loft, not even bothering to tell Mom where we were going, which didn't seem to bother her.  
  
HELLO! Am I in another demension?? Since when does my Mother allow me to leave the house without saying where I'm going?? Even though I have Lars with me, who is more that capiable of keeping me safe, she always makes me give her a place, time of return, and list of who's going to be there.  
  
Something weird is DEFINETLY going on...  
  
~*~  
  
So...what do you guys think Tina has to show Mia????? Please review -- the more reviews, the quicker you guys will find out!!! 


End file.
